


Holding Hands

by BellaBaby2468



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wee!chesters, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBaby2468/pseuds/BellaBaby2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weecest/Wincest. Cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

When you’re little, when you fall over and scrape your knees, a kiss makes it better. But without a mother to do that for you… You have to make do with what you have. So Sam makes do with Deans hand. On his first day of school, on his first hunt, the first time he ever had to pop his shoulder back into place. Dean’s hand would always be wrapped around his, which meant that everything was right in the world. As long as he could hold Dean’s hand, everything would be okay.  
Even at 22 years old, holding his big brothers hand makes him feel safer and more loved than anything else in the world. They both hope it stays that way.


End file.
